The invention relates to an assembled driveshaft in the case of which individual driving elements, especially gears, are non-rotatingly attached to a hollow shaft, with the connection between the hollow shaft and the driving elements essentially being achieved by force or friction locking between the plastically expanded hollow shaft and the elastically pretensioned driving element.
An assembled driveshaft in which a hollow shaft is expanded in a die in such a way that due to a polygonous cross-section of the hollow shaft, a form-fitting engagement occurs in the region of the gears, is known from DE 34 25 600. Assembled driveshafts where the connection between the hollow shaft and the driving elements is essentially achieved by friction locking between the plastically expanded hollow shaft and the elastically pretensioned driving elements are described in DE 38 03 684. Such shafts, especially, are composed of individual sleeves and tubular portions.